Maybe it's different
by Scarheartkitteh
Summary: A little story I wrote about Draco deciding being a Death Eater's not all it lives up to be. SPOILERS FOR DEATHLY HALLOWS.


Draco Malfoy had been through a lot lately. He had sat in Voldemort's inner circle, and almost had some of his classmates murdered on his say so. He had thought that that would be what he wanted. He was becoming more and more like his father, what he had always aspired to be. He had always looked up to Lucius, he was brave, strong, loyal, and a great role model and father figure. Or so Draco had always thought.

Draco was proud when The Dark Lord gave him a special job. But when he got to the astronomy tower, he realized how much he didn't want to become a murderer. But he didn't have a choice. If Dumbledore wasn't killed, Draco would be. This wasn't right. Death Eater were brave and loyal, not cowardly and threatened into doing The Dark Lord's jobs. He was scared that night. Very scared. He didn't want to die. But he didn't want Dumbledore to die either. Even though Draco doesn't like him, he didn't want to murder him...

He also realized something about his father. His father was one of the most cowardly of all of them. Lucius was not the man Draco had always looked up to as a child. And as the war neared, Lucius got worse and worse. That was when Draco realized that he didn't want to be a Death Eater, but it was too late.

So he manned up. There was no other choice. He grabbed Goyle and Crabbe and went to find Potter. He found him and his stupid little friends in the room of requirement. Crabbe however, wasn't as smart as he seemed. Which, really wasn't very smart.

As Draco was trying desperately not to fall into the pit of fire that was the entire room, he saw Potter Weasley and the Mudblood rush by on brooms. Great. Crabbe was dead and Draco and Goyle would soon be too, why did he ever think being a Death Eater was going to be nice?

But then Potter flew back, and they saved Draco and Goyle. Draco couldn't understand why. This was a war, and they were enemies. Why would Potter save him?

First Draco just thought he was plain stupid, but then, after really thinking about it, he realized he was just being nice. Something Draco hadn't much experience with. And he did have to be grateful. But he didn't have to show it.

After that Draco really thought hard about what was going to happen. On one hand, Voldemort was strong and there was a pretty good chance he would win the war, if Draco was on Potter's side, he would be killed, for betraying Voldemort. If he was on Voldemort's side, he would have to do everything the Dark Lord says. Either way he would live in fear.

There really was no bright side at this point. And, now he's afraid, just a cowered. I'm going to die, he thought.

He followed the others outside what was left of the castle he once boasted about hating. He saw the Dark Lord and his followers nearing. In the past, Draco might have ran to them, and joined his parents, but not now.

Harry Potter is Dead!

The Dark Lord yelled. Draco didn't know what he felt. The boy he had hated since their first year at Hogwarts when Harry refused his invite of friendship. Why did he feel a little sad. Harry had been these people's best hope, yet, he wasn't on their side. He was supposed to want Potter dead. Was this just because Potter saved his life, or maybe Draco was changing...

That day changed Draco Malfoy for the better. He still valued blood purity, but not on a level where others weren't acceptable. He no longer hated muggleborns, just preferred company of purebloods. He married a woman named Astoria Greengrass, another former Slytherin. he had a son who they named Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

Draco was sure to never pass on the pure blood mania to Scorpius. Astoria was okay with it, even though she came from a family that was rather big on it. She had realitives killed, fighting for Voldemort. She liked peace. But, they did still both preach that Slytherin was the best house in Hogwarts. Something neither of them had changed their minds about since they were kids themselves. And, when Scorpius finally went to Hogwarts, he was sorted into Slytherin.

Draco would sometimes even talk to Harry Potter, if they were to see each other at Diagon Alley or Kings Cross at the beginning or end of the school year. Their conversations were never long, and Draco still wasn't the most pleasant person, but he did feel he owed Harry a little manners.

Sometimes, Astoria would talk to Ginny and Hermione while Harry and Draco spoke. She soon learned however, that she didn't care much for either. But she still did remain polite, until at least she got home with Draco and could gossip about them without them knowing. _'Oh did you see what she was wearing, I guess her new family can't be much richer than her old' 'Oh and you could piratically tell that one was a muggleborn' _

But they all, excuse the cliche, lived happily ever after.

Or close enough.


End file.
